This invention is concerned with security of lockers, safes, desks, file cabinets or other such storage devices assigned for temporary or long-term use. In particular, the invention relates to a lock operated by an electronic identification means for such storage situations.
Electronic locks are well known. For example, hotel safes for temporary use by guests have included digital locks with keypads for use by the guest. In some cases, the guest was able to select his own combination for the digital lock. In other cases, a combination sequence has been pre-assigned to electronic locks, with the combination sequence not under the control of the user.
The following U.S. Patents are believed to have some relevance to this invention: U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,561 (Johnson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,282 (Gartner), U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,776 (Anderson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,345 (Gartner), U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,445 (Beatty), U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,540 (Remington), U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,511 (Wagner), U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,065 (Martin), U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,213 (Merroni), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,164 (Zorzy).
There has been a need for an electronic lock operated by an electronic identification means of relatively inexpensive construction with more versatility as to use on various standard designs, modularity as to assembly and opposite-hand use, easy programmability and convenience and simplicity to the user. These are the goals of the present invention described below.